


Embrace

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [41]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Gundham isn’t big on physical contact, but the rarity of hugging and kissing just makes it more meaningful.





	Embrace

Even after the handshake that sealed their friendship, and even though they’re dating now, Gundham doesn’t really like to touch Hajime; some people might be upset if their boyfriend refused to touch them, but Hajime knows this is just who Gundham is – plus his sensory issues often make skin-on-skin contact a problem.

But all this means is that when Gundham does ask to hold his hand, hug him or even kiss him, the whole thing is so rare that it becomes incredibly meaningful.

“For a mortal, you certainly know how to make a dark being comfortable,” Gundham says one day as he wraps Hajime in a firm embrace; he presses a kiss to Hajime’s forehead, whispering, “Thank you.”


End file.
